


Only a cup of tea

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), sharon carter month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Sharon does her best to cheer up her new teammates.English isn't my first language, any critique in welcomed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sharon Carter Month





	Only a cup of tea

Bucky dug himself into a cold silence, a pit he refuses to get out of. Sharon knew the mission in Siberia would have dragged him back to a dark place, but she didn't think it would have hit Sam that hard too.

The mission went well. Right?

Then why are they in pieces?

Sharon sucks at comforting people - she happily leaves the task to Sam - but she has to do something. Maybe there  _ is  _ something she can do.

When the teapot whistles she fills three cups while the leaves stain the hot water; the smell reminds her of her childhood, of her home. She finds herself smiling, despite everything that happened.

In the cupboard, her secret stash of butter biscuits is waiting for her; she usually doesn't let anyone touch it, but today she wants to share it. She needs to.

She brings everything to the living room where Sam's pretending to read a book - looks like he's been stuck in the same point for quite some time now.

Sharon sets the tray on the table and offers him a cup. «Peggy always made me tea when I was upset.»

Thinking that somewhere, in another reality, Peggy's with Steve… It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth; she's not sure she wants to untangle that feeling. Then, she thinks about  _ her  _ Peggy. Auntie Peggy, that chose uncle David, not as a rebound, but as the love of her life. The Peggy who rolled up her sleeves and fought tooth and nail to leave her a better world, give her a better future. The Peggy who sat her on her lap and told her about Steve Rogers. The Peggy who made her tea while uncle David set the table. 

Sam stares at the cup, warms his hands but doesn't drink. «I'm not cut for this, Sharon.» Right to the point, as always.

«Steve gave  _ you  _ his shield.»

«Steve bailed on us to go live in the past.» Sam shakes his head. «He was selfish for once, I don't blame him» he adds.

«You don't know how to hold a grudge anyway.»

«Neither do you, it would seem» he points out with his usual calmness.

«If the Snap taught us anything… Life can be short, and second chances shouldn't be wasted.»

«Well, at least I'm figuring out why Steve bailed. The world it's not ready for another Captain America, not so soon.»

«Sam,  _ this  _ is the right moment! The government started to hinder you when they realized they couldn't control you. In some ways, it's a good thing.»

Sam sighs. «Sure, until I start another… civil war.»

«It won't happen, Sam. You know why? Because you're not Steve Rogers. Steve… he had a big heart, but a short sight. He thought compromises were always bad, but he was wrong. The world isn't black and white, is so much more complex than that. Steve made great speeches, but you… Sam, you  _ listen _ . You can do better, I know it.»

Sam watches her for a moment with a look she can't decipher. «Thank you, Sharon» he murmurs as he sips his tea for the first time. «We should check on Bucky.»

Sharon's sure he said it because he's worried for Bucky, and not because he wants to end their discussion. She holds Bucky's mug in her hands, Sam picks up the biscuits, and together they stroll the hallway. Sharon knocks on Bucky's door and she walks in even if no one on the other side invited her to.

Bucky's perched by the window, looking outside with empty eyes. He doesn't welcome them, but he doesn't kick them out either. Sharon reads it as a good sign.

«Sharon made tea.»

Bucky nods and accepts the cup but leaves it next to him. Sharon and Sam exchange glances and move like they do on missions. Sam takes a seat on a chair, Sharon on the bed. 

«This is my room, not a living room.» None of his guests move. «No motivational speech?»

Sam shrugs. «I don't think they'd help. And they were Steve's prerogative anyway.»

«I don't miss those. Fucking started to hate them, at some point. Sometimes talking doesn't solve shit.»

Sharon offers him the plate. «I heard butter biscuits help.»

Bucky eyes them like they could bite him, then looks at Sharon. And then, his lips bend in a warm smile. «You are a Carter to the bone.» It's the only thing he says before trying the biscuits.

Sharon takes it as a compliment.


End file.
